totaldramabongofandomcom-20200213-history
Riot On Set
The episode begins with each of the cast mates sleeping in their bunk beds before they are rudely awoke by Chris. They are told that today they'll learn how tough being on set production is. Gwen mentions that she can handle it since she had a job at a petting zoo, which reminds Chris that it's time for Gwen and to pick teams. The choosing starts off with Gwen, going boy then girl. Gwen picks Duncan, much to Trent's dismay. Spitefully, Trent chooses Lindsay. Gwen's next choice is Leshawna and Trent chooses Justin. Gwen chooses DJ and Trent chooses Beth. Gwen, not sure who to pick, is reminded by LeShawna to keep your enemies close and chooses Heather. Trent, unsure who to pick as well, settles for Owen leaving Harold for Gwen's team and Izzy for Trent's. Once the teams are settled, Chris announces that Gwen's team will be known as the Screaming Gaffers and Trent's team the . They are brought to a lot filled with studio equipment and a trailer and Chris informs them that their first challenge is moving the equipment up a huge hill. The two teams race nearly neck and neck until it was down to the final item, the trailer. Trent asks Owen to help pull the trailer up the hill, convincing him that if he does so he'll get to eat at a catering station which he claims is at the hill's top. They start up the hill, but Owen uses his belt buckle as a way to pull the trailer, causing his falling pants to slow down the Killer Grips. Gwen asks DJ if he could pull the trailer but he refuses, afraid someone might get hurt. His refusal allows the Killer Grips to reach the top first. At the top of the hill Chris tells them that what they just did was only the first part of the challenge and that they now needed to perform a show for Chef, the winning team being the one that makes him show emotion. The Killer Grips are given a story of an old woman who lived a full life and the Screaming Gaffers a story of a thug who tried to go straight but can't fight the allure of the streets. Izzy immediately offers to play the old woman, claiming she is old in spirit and even the reincarnation of her great grandmother, she then imitates her, freaking out Trent. The Screaming Gaffers choose a reluctant Duncan to play the part of the gangster. During the preparation, Heather (after being helped down from being stuck in a light cable) admits that Harold would be an easy person to string along for an alliance. At the same time, Chef pulls DJ aside and tells him that he will help him man up and win if DJ splits the prize money with him. Once the filming started, it became clear that Chef had mixed up the scripts, leading to an emotional performance by Duncan, and Izzy as a gangster grandmother, and a win for the Screaming Gaffers. At the elimination ceremony, Gilded Chris Award's 's are given out to everyone but Lindsay, Justin and Izzy, and Chris announce sthat Izzy has been voted out. After insisting she won't leave since her name is E-Scope, Chris changes her name on the sheet to E-Scope and has two men escort her to the(possibly to make sure she goes and doesn't start something). They then toss her into the car and as it drives away, she reminds the others that this was only just a dress rehearsal and that she will return someday as a big star. Category:season 2 episodes